A Brand Mew Mew!
by Lenny-LeLe
Summary: The Mews are now complete...or so they thought! This is the tale of Lisa Smith and how she became a fully fledged Mew Mew. (This story consists of the characters from Mew Mew Power)


**A Brand Mew Mew?!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Mew Mew Power or Tokyo Mew Mew.

Everything in _italics _is thoughts.

**Chapter 1: Pancakes for Breakfast**

*yawn*

"Lisa, breakfast!" Beckoned a motherly voice.

"Coming, just a minute!" I replied in a rush. _I wonder what's for breakfast._

As I walked down those stairs I didn't have the faintest idea about what my future had to behold, but then again that's the way I liked it.

"What's for brecky?" I asked. Considering it was my birthday I was hoping it would be something extravagant, anything just as long as it wasn't panc….

"Pancakes! Your favourite. I used brown dye so that they match your long wavy hair."

"Muuumm, I'm not a little kid anymore! Pancakes just won't make the cut this year; I was hoping you'd take me out this time!"

I know what you're thinking. Pancakes are awesome, what are you complaining about? Well it wasn't just for my birthday that she made pancakes for; it was any day that had any remote quality of a celebration (which was every other day). My mum had been doing this for years and for some reason breakfast had always been an important meal for my Mum, Dad, brother and I.

"Would you like the honey, honey?" Mum said, trying to be funny.

"Ha-ha very funny Mum." I said with a fake laugh.

Another strange thing about me is I go CRAZY for honey, if I don't like something I just add honey (yes, I apply this policy to everything, and I mean everything!).

"Why would you want to go out, having homemade pancakes is a family tradition!?" My mother pleaded…no, tried to plead.

I just groaned longingly. "But everyone else gets to go out for a family dinner! Why can't we go out for a family breakfast?"

Right there, my whole family had given me this weird look of realisation. _I hope it's them realising that going out this Saturday morning is a good idea, but I doubt it…_

"So that's what this is about!" they all said in unison.

"What's that supposed to mean!" I'd like to think that I hadn't yelled, but that was not the case. So I decided to leave, I grabbed my bag and went in search of a place that would serve me breakfast (other than pancakes).

* * *

Walking down the streets of Tokyo I could see many cafes, but none seemed to be open, _it must be too early _I thought. This was strange because it had just gone 8:30 am. "That's alright; I'm not terribly in need for food after this mornings….minor complication." I said to myself.

I decided to take a walk through the park to take my mind of off things and to my surprise there was a café there, Café Mew Mew.

_Drats! This café is closed too. _I had thought to myself.

"Why do I have to open up shop, they always leave the hard stuff to me!"

_What was that? Was it a…? Don't be silly Lisa, it wasn't a ghost! _ I wondered, creeping myself out at the same time.

"Hello, is anybody there?"

"Yes! I'll be there in a sec!" A young lady spoke in what seemed to be an annoyed tone. "If I don't kill Elliot first." She managed to add under her breath.

When she came around from the back she had, had a broom in her hand.

_Wow! She's really pretty!_

"Uum is this place open"

"Well yeah, I guess it is now." The lady had answered in a much friendlier way.

She looked about my age, 15, and she had the cutest outfit on! She had luscious marone coloured hair which reached to her shoulders with brown eyes, both seemed to compliment her outfit. Her outfit consisted of three colours, dark pink, pink, and white (then there were her shoes that were pink and black, don't get me started on those!). Her dress reached just past her thighs (were I noticed a strange mark on her inner thigh, but I was too embarrassed to ask about it) there was a white apron at the waist and a cute pink bow at the chest.

_What an adorable outfit! Where can I get one of those?_

"Trust me, the only way you can get one of these, is a path you DON'T want to go down!"

_Huh?! How did she…? Oh_...

"I said that out loud didn't I?"

"He-he yes you did. My names Zoey by the way."

"Oh ah…Lisa."

"You have the most gorgeous blue-grey eyes!" Zoey ended up complimenting them about five times. "This way, you can sit at table 1 since you're our 1st customer today!"

"Uhh how…"_ironic._

Zoey left and another girl came out, she looked a bit young but I brushed that thought away.

"Hiya, my name is Kiki I'll be serv….."*crash* I wasn't really surprised that she fell considering she was trying to balance on a circus ball (weird right?).

"Sorry about her I think it's best that I serve you, I'm Bridget." Not realising that someone was behind her she continued on. "I shouldn't be serving you but a certain someone is late today."

"Oh Bridget!" A girl with dark blue hair in buns said this like a well used song.

"Huh" gulped Bridget.

"You wouldn't be talking about me AGAIN would you?" She said, for some reason in a chirpy voice, _like a bird._

"I wish you two would stop acting like children in front of our customers" said another gir…wait a minute!

"RENEE! OMG IT'S REALLY YOU!" I just happened to yell.

"I gotta go. Oh and Corina?" Renee said in a hurry to get out.

"Yes?"

"Don't be late next time."

I looked over to Corina and she had this stricken facial expression that made it look like she was bitten by something.

"I was wondering if I could have some waffles. With honey too (I love honey)." I said, butting in.

"Yeah I'll get that then."

As Renee (scream!) walked off to get MY waffles (OMG), I realised that not just Zoey's outfit matched both her eyes and hair, but so did everyone else's. Kiki had yellow, Bridget had green, Corina had blue and Renee had purple (which I might add, suits her perfectly). All this I was finding, quite intriguing!

* * *

"Well, I'll be going then." I said.

As I walked out the door I was rudely interrupted…

"Wait just a minute!" Said another teen (this time a dude and not in a pretty dress ha-ha) with the most gorgeous blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes!

"Wait, Wait" Said a small voice.

_Where did that come from?_ I thought. As I turned back around I saw this small pink fuzzy thing.

"Mini Mew! Come back" Called Zoey.

_Mini Mew? Is that like their café mascot?._

"You should really take better care of Mini Mew you know." Said the male.

"That's it! Elliot, I've had it with you!" Zoey yelled.

"Now, now he just means that holding on to him more tightly might be a better idea next time." Said a most handsome gentleman.

"Oh uh ok. Wait how is that any better?" Replied Zoey.

"Umm would someone tell me what's going on?" I said once again butting in.

"Almost forgot you were there." Said Elliot with a smirk.

"My name is Wesley, for your sake I'll just leave my name at that, if our hunch is correct, we would like to give you a job here at Mew Mew Café!" Wesley said in the most gentle of manner.

"Uhh"….

What do ya think? It took me a while to decide to upload this because I wasn't sure whether to use first or third person. Stay tuned for chapter two! :) -Lenny (my preferred nick name out of the two)


End file.
